


Dan the Dancer

by mikamikanat



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap
Genre: Fancomic, Gen, Image Heavy, Minor Character Death, light misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamikanat/pseuds/mikamikanat
Summary: I little look into how Lanque came to hate Lynera. I made this in under an hour
Kudos: 15





	1. friends? you have friends?




	2. -i have no idea what you're talking about!!!




End file.
